


run away with me(i'll set you free)

by NiGhTs_FaLlZ



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: I'm very bad at tags, Other, Swearing, dont worry it'll make sense when we get to it, oh bruh might include some fundy dream angst later on, ranboos just ranboo lets be real, the dreamnotfound content is only really gonna be mentioned during that angst, tommy's a protective older brother-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27839911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiGhTs_FaLlZ/pseuds/NiGhTs_FaLlZ
Summary: Tubbo and Tommy are tired, tired of the pain, the fighting, everything. After the events of the festival Tommy finally decides that their previous conversation about leaving would be for the best.
Relationships: minor dreamnotfound in the background
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	1. prologue

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The air was spine chillingly cold, that was to be expected however. They were underground after all. 

_Tap. Tap tap. Tap._

The thick silence that hung in the air like the lanterns that provided them their dim source of light. It was tense, not all for the same reason.

_Tap._

Guilt. How funny was the word? It meant nothing when you've done shit like this countless times.

_Tap._

Insanity. What was the point of holding on when there was nothing left to hold on to? 

_Tap._

Anger. A boiling pot of water just ready to spill over and burn the nearest person. Sear the flesh of the next poor soul who **dared** to approach. 

_Tap._

Conflicted. Battered and bloody a boy lays in complete agony. And yet, he can't help but hope to forgive the man that caused it. 

_Tap._

But that will not happen. For the blonde beside him makes a decision, angry mind flashing to a particular conversation. He stared at a stone, water gently tapped against it as it leaked from- most likely- a stream in a cave above them. His eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated less on the irritating tapping of the water and more on the sketch of a plan being drawn up in his mind. Every move he made next would have to be planned carefully, as much as he was a "do-now-think-later" sort of person. Even he knew he could not afford such action. He only had the other boy now, the only two other people he trusted had turned on his friend. Turned on him. So what if T̶̰͚̣̎̓̅e̷͚͒̐̑̉͗c̸̡̳̰͂ḧ̶̦n̶̨̓͂o̴̧̗͎̐̅ had been peer pressured?

He had taken out the entirety of the crowd that he claimed to have pressured him. It wasnt peer pressure. It _couldn't_ have been. He refused to believe the warrior, the almighty **blood god** had been pressured into doing something he didn't want. No, T̶̰͚̣̎̓̅e̷͚͒̐̑̉͗c̸̡̳̰͂ḧ̶̦n̶̨̓͂o̴̧̗͎̐̅ had _chosen_ to pick up his cross bow, _chosen_ to load it with a rocket, **_chosen_ ** to kill his best friend in the most painful way possible. And Ẁ̵̧̼̥͓͑̈́̅̒͘͝i̶͑̈́̓l̴̢̺͓͕͛̍͆̿b̸̢̠̭̩̠̣͔̾̎̏̍̀u̴̬̖͊̕͝r̷̡̧̙͉̳̼̍̆̅̈͛- he had _lied_ to his friend about it. Lured him into a false sense of security before _laughing_ as their brother slaughtered his friend, one of- _no._ The only. Person he could trust. 

He was torn from the flames of his rage from a sharp wince from the boy before him. His head shot up, blue eyes meeting duller ones. His friend stared at him with a curious concern. "Tom-my? Y-ou ok-ay?-" Tommy winced as his friend barely managed to rasp that sentence out, coughing violently as the blonde reached for a bottle of water for him. "I'm okay tubbo." He muttered quietly as he handed the grateful brunette the cool liquid. 

"I'm okay, and you will be too" he assured.

He'd make sure of it. 


	2. one: thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a peek into tubbos thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry these are so short

Tubbo was not stupid. 

He acted like it at times, but he was not. He was actually quite smart when he payed enough attention to be. 

He knew Tommy was  _ pissed _ . 

It was writing all over the blondes face. how his face scrunched up, how his eyes burned with hatred like taking a lighter to a piece of paper. 

Tommy was angry. 

But tubbo could not find it in himself to be as well. 

He definitely didn't forgive techno, not like he had told wilbur he had. His nightmares were plagued by the firework loaded crossbow firing into his chest, the sharp burning pain and the bright colorful flare of the rocket exploding. He hasn't died, not at the first hit. His body had twitched and spasmed with the agonizing pain, he bit back his screams as techno had loaded the crossbow and fired once more. 

And then it was over, at least. For a few blissful moments he was. 

He was left to drift in the cold void for a few moments as the world respawned his body. When he returned, he'd still be in horrible pain, and the burn scars from the fireworks would definitely stick with him. But he'd be alive, and he guessed thats what counted. He took steady breaths, allowing his thoughts and feelings to recollect whilst he waited to be sent back. He wouldn't lie, he felt hurt. Not just physically. 

Wilbur. Wilbur had lied to him. 

The whole time he was pressed into the corner of the concrete box Wilbur had been talking to him through the communicators, reassuring him that techno was on their side. That he wouldn't die, that everything was fine. 

He was wrong. 

_ So, so wrong. _

When he had respawned it wad quickly followed by Niki fussing over him Tommy screaming at techno. 

Techno, who stood with a blank face. Whos only words were  _ he was peer pressured.  _

Tubbo could understand that, but he could not forgive it. 

He personally thinks wilburs reaction to all this was the most unsettling. He stood there, grinning like a maniac. Encouraging tommys rage, encouraging them to fight in a  _ pit  _ like they were fucking  **_animals._ **

Tubbo was not stupid. 

He could tell Tommy did not plan to stick around, did not plan for the both of them too. He didn't know exactly what the hot-headed blonde was planning, just that it was to basically abandon ship. 

Which was why when Tommy told him to get some rest, tubbo didn't even think to argue, when he stood up and began picking through the medical supplies he didn’t say a word. When he managed to catch a glance at the fiery rage and determination in his eyes he only smiled. Closing his eyes and allowing himself to drift back into his thoughts and eventually, sleep.


End file.
